Juventud salvaje
by Matryoshka Ai
Summary: Desde un principio Lin y Bumi fueron como la uña y la carne.


**Summary**: Desde un principio Lin y Bumi fueron como la uña y la carne.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Lok ni ATLA me pertenecen. Todo es de Bryke.

**N/A:** Linzin o Linumi (o Kyalin), esa es la cuestión. Pero imaginarme una relación entre Lin y Bumi como la que tuve con mi primo (tuve, porque el joputo me ha cambiado por la novia y—NO se por qué hablo de esto aquí.) es tierno.

¿Por qué Lin es tan cuqui? ¿Por qué Lin es tan caliente? Digo, tiene 50 y me puede más que Asami o Korra. Dios, necesito una mujer como esa en mi vida y—NO se por qué hablo de esto aquí.

Por que sí. No me importa el flashback; mi Lin fue un alma rebelde en su juventud (y una nerd en sus 20s (:(:(:(:). Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><span>Juventud salvaje<span>_

* * *

><p><em>"Somos los arriesgados, somos la juventud salvaje. Persiguiendo visiones de nuestro futuro. Un día revelaremos la verdad; que uno morirá antes de que llegue más allá. Y si aún estás sangrando, eres de los afortunados... Porque la mayoría de nuestros sentimientos están muertos y se han ido..."<em>

Todo comenzó una tarde de ese día tan especial. El día que Bumi cumplía cinco años. Los días pasaron tan rápido, que contarlos era una pérdida del tiempo. Su cumpleaños había llegado en un parpadeo y por fin su día más esperado del año era presente.

Pero unas contracciones decidieron arruinar su día. Las palabras "el bebé ya viene" parecían aún resonar en su cabeza. Quizás era un niño muy dramático, pero se sentía desdichado por la noticia.

Todo sucedió tan rápido nuevamente. En un parpadeo, había nacido una niña de mucho cabello y ojos verdes, con piel rosada y clara, sensible ante cualquier roce, con una nariz pequeña y perfilada, y un rostro alargado y fino como el de una muñeca de porcelana.

Era la nueva Beifong. Una recién nacida que, a pesar de su aspecto débil de muñeca, era una fuerte y prospera maestra tierra.

Una maestra.

Suspiró, sentándose junto a su hermana de tres años, Kya. Una hiperactiva niña que debía ser retenida por su tía Suki antes de que se lanzara contra la bebé a mostrarle sus muñecas.

—¿Ya sabes como la llamarás? —preguntó Katara con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos bañados en lágrimas de alegría al ver a su pequeña Toph con su hija.

Típico de Katara.

—Sí, estaba pensando en llamarla Lin —sonrió la maestra tierra con picardía—. Significa bosque, y después de todo, allí fue donde la concebí.

Risas.

—Toph, no necesitamos saber esos detalles —musitó diplomáticamente el Señor del Fuego Zuko.

—Bah. Se toman todo enserio —bufó. Pero luego volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja, y Katara juró ver una chispa en sus ojos muertos—. Y ahora, ¿Quién quiere cargar a mi nueva adquisición?

Zuko rodó los ojos, y Bumi rió. La trataba con un saco de papas a la venta.

—¡Yo! ¡Yo!

—¡Ronquidos es el primero! ¿Quién ofrece más?

—¡Toph!

—Katara... Tsk. Eres tan aburrida.

Su tío Sokka se acercó a la cama, y con sus piernas temblado, sujetó a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos. Luego la alzó Aang, después Suki, luego Zuko —aunque casi la lanza al suelo cuando ella casi toca su cicatriz— y por último Katara.

Lo más divertido fue cuando los cuatro niños de la habitación se acercaron a la bebé. Honora tenía cinco años, y solía ser una princesa muy delicada. No se sorprendió al por su lenguaje tan rosado.

—Es hermosa. Justo cómo tía Toph.

Toph sonrió.

—Lo sé. Soy tan joven, tan hermosa, tan—

—Toph, arruinas el momento.

—Tsk.

Kya besó la cabeza de la bebé.

—¡Es tan linda!

Sin embargo, con Tenzin fue distinto. En ese mismo momento los ojos aún llorosos de la bebé se abrieron de golpe, y el pequeño niño se llevó un gran susto que comenzó a arrastrarse hacia su padre.

—Cobarde —rió Honora en un susurro.

Finalmente, Bumi se acercó a la pequeña Lin, inspeccionándola. Con su dedo índice en la boca, frunció el ceño. "Que fea", pensó para sus adentros. Pensativamente, se balanceó en sus pies.

—¿Puedo sostenerla? —preguntó atropelladamente.

Toph sonrió, explayada en la cama.

—Adelante, Ronquidos Jr.

Katara, con cierto nerviosismo, acomodó los brazos de su hijo para tenderle a la recién nacida. Cuidadosamente, Bumi arrulló el cuerpo delicado de su nueva prima, sonriendo forzosamente.

No le agradaba. Pero ese pensamiento cambió cuando sus ojos verde brillaron hacia él, y sus labios se curvaron en una infantil sonrisa parecida a la de su madre. Era una linda bebé. Su bebé.

—¡Miren a mi bebé! —rió el no maestro, maravillado ante la imagen frente a él. Una risa parecida salió de los labios rosados de la recién nacida—. Le gusto.

Los presentes sonrieron con cariño, enternecidos por la escena. Excepto Toph. Toph intentaba dormir.

* * *

><p>Bumi recuerda cuidadosamente el peor día de su vida. Tenía nueve años, pronto diez. Era una mañana común. Ni su tía Toph, ni su padre ni su tío Sokka trabajaban, así que significaba una día de familia al completo.<p>

Aunque Suki y Sokka habían terminado cerca de tres años antes, seguía siendo su tía Suki, y era normal verla de visita. Aunque últimamente era difícil por su trabajo como Guerrera Kyoshi. Quizás era a la que menos veía del grupo, por lo que no venía nada mal pasar tiempo con ella.

Él y Tenzin, siendo los únicos no maestros entre los menores, solían llevarse un entrenamiento con Sokka y Suki asegurado. A pesar de que Tenzin sólo tenía cinco años, era bastante bueno con los abanicos, mientras que Bumi era un as con la espada, algo de lo que sus maestros estaban bastante orgullosos.

En las reuniones familiares solía haber peleas entre ellos. Bien sea su tía Toph con su padre, o con su madre, o bien sus ambos padres. A veces Suki se atrevía a participar, pero Sokka no. Según él no quería vencerlos a todos.

—Ahora es turno de Bumi y Tenzin —sonrió Sokka con orgullo—. Háganme sentir orgulloso.

—¿Sokka, no es muy arriesgado? —titubeó su madre.

—Relajate, Katara. No van a lastimarse.

Tenzin tomó una espada de poco peso, al igual que su hermano mayor. Ambos tenían una buena relación, así que se sonrieron con emoción. Jamás habían sido parte de esas peleas que sólo eran capaces de admirar en las reuniones.

Toph levantó el cartel con la cara de Bumi, que la pequeña Lin tuvo que girar porque estaba al revés.

La pelea era normal y sin mucha dificultad. Siendo todavía niños, no eran tan competitivos como sus padres. Pero en cierto momento los brazos de Bumi comenzaron a moverse con más agilidad, y sus estocadas eran más certeras y duras.

—¡Bumi ten cuidado! —gritó Katara.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Su espada iba a golpear el rostro de Tenzin, y de repente una corriente de aire lo lanzó hacia atrás, haciendo que chocara con fuerza contra un árbol de la isla. Supo que su cuerpo terminaría lleno de cardenales.

No había sido su padre. El aire había venido del pequeño Tenzin; era un maestro aire.

Los rostros de los demás pasaron a sorprendidos a emocionados. Y con lágrimas en los ojos, Aang y Katara abrazaron a su hijo mientras que Sokka gritaba como sólo él podía hacerlo.

Bumi tan sólo miró, y Lin lo miró a él. Con un solo vistazo ella pudo comprender el dolor por el que estaba sometido, y escapándose del tumulto de personas aglomeradas, corrió con sus delgadas piernas hacia el árbol.

Lo abrazó. Desde ese momento, algo dentro de Bumi no volvió a ser lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Lin también recordaba el peor día de su vida. Siempre supo sobre el embarazo de su madre. Sabía que no tenía el mismo padre que ella, y estaba bien. No sería nada malo tener un hermano menor. Y en cierta parte, espera que fuera un hermano en lugar de hermana.<p>

Pero fue todo lo contrario.

Todos los presentes observaban emocionados a la nueva bebé. En ese momento, Suki había llevado a Ty Lee con ella, y ambas se habían encargado de cuidarlos mientras el bebé nacía. Al contrario de su nacimiento, el de su hermana había sido premeditado, así que no hubo muchas sorpresas.

—Es una niña —anunció Katara.

Lin se quedó en la puerta, observando.

Todos cargaron a la nueva Beifong. Era bastante diferente a como esperaba que fuera. Su piel era más oscura que la suya o la de su madre. Sus ojos, verdes, variaban a un tono ópalo. Su cabello era mucho más esponjoso que el suyo, espeso y negro como la noche.

Su llanto era bastante parecido al suyo, en realidad.

—Se va a llamar Suyin —Toph sonrió—. Por Satoru. Así nunca se me olvidará quién es su papá.

—Toph, por el amor a los espíritus...

Todos rieron suavemente. Excepto Lin. Toph, al estar en una cama, no podía sentirla, así que alzó su mano e hizo un gesto.

—Ven, tejón topo —llamó su madre—. Ven a conocer a tu hermana.

El rostro de Lin se endureció. Y al parecer Katara no fue la única en notar la oscuridad de sus ojos. Esa no era una reacción normal que cualquier niño haría al conocer a su hermana. Ni siquiera Bumi.

—No —rugió la niña de cinco años con fuerza—. No quiero conocer a esa cosa.

Y dirigiéndole una fuerte mirada a su madre, salió de la habitación.

Lin nunca se disculpó, nunca se atrevió a conocer a su hermana correctamente. Desde ese momento, la perfecta relación que compartía con su madre se había roto. Y el tiempo pasó, y se dio cuenta de que quizás los comentarios de los demás eran ciertos.

Suyin era ruda, fuerte y rebelde como su madre. Y ella era el simple y aburrido calco de su abuela.

* * *

><p>La relación entre ellos había evolucionado en gran manera.<p>

Lin tenía siente años, y Bumi doce. Desde que comenzaron a distanciarse de su padres, la relación entre ellos se había fortalecido. A pesar de ir a cursos diferentes, siempre estaban juntos en la escuela. Siempre se iban juntos, y siempre hacían las tareas juntos.

Su amistad había transcendido la barrera de una simple amistad, común y corriente. Ambos eran como mellizos; inseparables. A pesar de la diferencia de edad. Incluso compartían un lenguaje en gestos que sólo ellos podían entender

—–—

Su primera travesura fue años después. Bumi se había convertido en todo un adolescente de dieciséis años, y la diferencia de edad que tenía con Lin ya era notable. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado rápidamente, y a pesar de ser tan joven ya comenzaba a tener barba. Algo que su padre envidiaba cuando Katara lo obligaba a rasurarse después de cosechar su barba por años.

Habían viajado a la Isla Ember para celebrar los quince años de Honora. La playa era un hermoso lugar, y su hermana Kya parecía disfrutar bastante del agua. Sobretodo cuándo practicaba su agua control.

Era una presa perfecta.

—¿Estas preparada? —sonrió el adolescente.

Lin asintió enérgicamente, moviendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo.

—Señor, sí, señor.

—Y recuerda, se sigilosa.

Lin volvió a asentir, y con sigilo —algo difícil al ser una maestra tierra— se acercó lo más que pudo a Kya. Parecía estar muy concentrada, o quizás sí logró ser sigilosa. Y aunque no era una maestra metal aún podía controlar la arena con facilidad.

Unió todas las partículas de tierra de estaban metros debajo de Kya. Alzó su brazos, y el cuerpo de Kya se impulsó hacia arriba, finalmente cayendo en el agua.

—¡Voy a asesinarlos!

—¡Misión completada! —chillaron los colegas.

* * *

><p>Ellos nuevamente se había distanciado. Pero cuando lo hicieron, fue ese mismo día. Bumi con sus dieciséis años había comenzado a fijarse en las mujeres de su edad, léase en voz alta Honora. ¿Y quién no lo haría?<p>

Su cabello era largo y sedoso, oscuro como la noche. Sus ojos eran dorados y resplandecientes. Su piel era cremosa y ligeramente bronceada, pero sin perder su tono claro. Su cara tenía forma de corazón, y brillaba con sus labios pequeños y rosados. Era alta y de cuerpo bien proporcionado.

Si tan sólo su tío Zuko se diera cuenta de la forma en la que miraba a su hija, ya sería cenizas.

Pero toda aquella atención no le agradaba Lin. Y menos cuando, en la pequeña fiesta que se celebró de noche en la playa, los vio besarse sin decoro alguno.

—–—

La primera vez que Bumi vio a Lin llorar, fue cuando por fin era mayor de edad en Ciudad República. Por fin tenía dieciocho, y podía hacer lo que quisiera, no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad de beber en las tabernas de Ciudad República.

Pero al pasar la plaza central, vio el cuerpo de Lin acurrucada en una de las bancas. A su lado había un bolso negro lleno de ropa que desordenada que no le permitía cerrar por completo. Estaba dormida.

—Esta niña...

Se acercó a ella, zarandeando su brazo. Lin tenía un sueño bastante pesado. Segundos después sus ojos se abrieron, y despertó abruptamente.

—¿Bumi? —preguntó la niña de trece años, desconcertada.

El moreno bufó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —interrogó repentinamente—. No me digas que pasaste la noche aquí.

—En realidad...

Se sentó junto a ella en la banca, y haló su pequeño cuerpo hacia él. La abrazó con fuerza, dejando que enterrara su cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Lin suspiró, y Bumi pudo ver que en sus ojos se asomaban un par de lágrimas.

—Peleé con mamá y me fui de casa —musitó en un sollozo—. Yo estaba enojada porque me obligaba a entrenar tan tarde, y ella se enojó porque Suyin ya puede hacer metal control y yo.

—Sé como se siente.

—Estoy cansada de eso... ¡No soy Suyin!

Él jadeó. No todos veían a Lin Beifong llorar.

—Venga, vamos a llevarte a casa.

* * *

><p>(*)<p>

La primera que Bumi vio a Lin como una mujer, fue en la Isla Ember. Habían viajado en familia para asistir al festival, y al parecer Zuko y su familia no habían dudado en aparecer. Siendo héroes de la guerra, tenían un trato especial a la pesar de estar en la Nación de Fuego.

El tumulto de personas que bailaban al compás de la música era impresionante. Podía verse de cualquier baile. Desde el feroz y rápido de la Nación de Fuego, hasta el suave y calmado, pero elegante de las tribus agua. Los maestros tierras bailaban con una mezcla de ambos; feroces y elegantes, con una chispa maliciosa.

—Recuerdo la última vez que asistí a un festival de la Nación de Fuego —sonrió Katara—. Fue durante la guerra.

Bumi y Tenzin rodaron los ojos.

—Conocemos la historia.

Últimamente no se estaba llevando muy bien con sus padres. A sus veinte años, Bumi seguía sin sentar cabeza y buscar trabajo. Y al parecer Katara lo demostraba con miradas enojadas, justo como las que daba al regañarlo de pequeño.

—¿Han visto a Kya? —preguntó Honora.

Kya era una persona bastante aclamada. Sobretodo por Honora.

—No... Juraba qué estaba contigo —musitó Aang.

En la tarima donde unos maestros fuego hacían un espectáculo con, obviamente, fuego, el que parecía ser el presentador se acercó con un traje típico de la nación. Con un bigote largo y oscuro, alzó sus brazos.

—Por primera vez en el festival, ¡Una invitada nos mostrará el baile tradicional de la tribu agua!

Lin bufó. Todo tenía una explicación clara y concisa; Kya. Bumi notó su mirada, más prefirió no decir nada. Sería divertido después de todo.

Con su típica actitud madura, la maestra tierra caminó a zancadas firmes hacia la tarima. Entre las cortinas rojas apareció la figura alta y esbelta de Kya! cubierta en ropajes azules que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Además de un nuevo peinado que consistía en rastas.

—Estúpida Kya.

Una música lenta y calmada comenzó a salir de los instrumentos. Y un tentáculo de agua se fijó en su cintura, y con una sonrisa, Kya la atrajo hacia ella. La maestra tierra, se sonrojó al hallarse frente una gran cantidad de personas de todas las naciones, y como sí fuera han borrón, pudo ver a su familia a lo lejos.

Bumi observó desde su lugar con una risa contenida, como el pequeño cuerpo de Lin era atraído por la exótica y chispeante Kya, que meneaba su cuerpo al compás de la música. La melodía cambiaba poco a poco, aunque era difícil de notar la diferencia.

Comenzó a volverse más rápida y chispeante. Algunos osados incluso bailaban como podían entré el apretujado tumulto. Y para su sorpresa, Lin era capaz de seguir el paso de Kya. Y ambas bailaban tan juntas que parecían una sola persona. De llegar a verlas de lejos, pensaría que era una pareja osada y seductora, que disfrutaba de noches de baile mientras el sol caía.

Y excluyendo los toqueteos de Kya el baile era hermoso a su manera. Aplaudió y chifló mientras que Katara y Sokka se dirigían al escenario a bajar a las adolescentes del cabello. Pero sus ojos sólo eran para Lin y su mojigato traje de baño, con su cabello esponjoso y ondulado, su piel de muñeca de porcelana y las dos esmeraldas que tenía por ojos.

Era un espíritu hermoso.

* * *

><p>Días después de su cumpleaños número veintidós, decidió tomar un camino propio. Decidió dejar de ser el hijo no-maestro del Avatar. Su vida apenas comenzaba.<p>

Tras años de práctica, era un as con la espada. Incluso el reservado de su tío Zuko lo había hecho notar, recalcando lo valioso que sería un puesto en las Fuerzas Unidas. Su vida como acólito de aire era un desastre, y tampoco era un hippie alocado como Kya.

Quizás también influía cierta relación de su "hermano bebé".

Cuando años atrás sugirieron la posibilidad de una relación entre Lin y Tenzin, rió sin darle importancia. Si bien Lin era una nerd esperanzada, tampoco llegaba al nivel de Tenzin. Y aunque fuera su hermano no podía negar su torpeza. Era un bruto con las mujeres desde bebé. Jamás olvidaría la vez que Lin le dio un puñetazo por sugerirle un juego inocente de "mamá y papá".

Un sentimiento caliente habitaba en su estómago desde ese momento. Y en cierta manera no lo comprendía. Se sentía parecido a cuando comía la comida picante de la Nación de Fuego, y después no podía soportar la acidez.

Sin embargo, también era como una patada en su pecho. La mejor decisión fue estar en ese barco de las Fuerzas Unidas. Lin no quiso despedirse, sabía que se sentiría traicionada el resto de su vida.

Meses después, cuando la primera carta de Lin llegó, supo de que se trataba ese sentimiento. Se había enamorado de la persona equivocada. Pero se sentía tan bien estarlo, imaginarse una vida feliz a su lado, con una familia perfecta; una vida perfecta. Pero eso nunca sucedería, y se limitó a oler y releer la carta por sexta vez como un pelele enamorado.

* * *

><p>Una carta de invitación había aparecido salvajemente. Con sus cuarenta años, ya era una figura importante en la fuerza. Y aunque su actitud salvaje era intimidante, sabía ser serio cuando la situación lo ameritaba.<p>

Y esa lo hacía.

Durante tantos años, escondió en un cajón oscuro su amor por cierta maestra tierra. Las cartas, las fotos, alguno que otro dibujo que su compañero de habitación solía hacer de aquellas fotos. Se había convertido en un acosador a pesar de que ya habían pasado casi dos décadas.

Su hermano era un idiota. Eso estaba claro cuando vio el nombre de la novia, y no era Lin. Estaba en letras doradas el nombre de "Pema", y la recordó un poco. ¿Ese no era el nombre de una bebé de una acólito? Pensar en eso sólo lo indignó más.

Tenzin había desaprovechado el tesoro que muchos ansiaban. Cualquiera podía caer ante las garras de Lin Beifong con facilidad, pero debía estar claro que ella jamás sentiría lo mismo.

Abrió la puerta suavemente, escuchando un rechino. La casa estaba en penumbras, a excepción de la luz amarillenta de una lámpara sobre un escritorio. La figura que esperaba encontrarse estaba apoyada en el con un botella de sake en una esquina y papeles regados desordenadamente. Eso no era común ella.

—¿Bumi?

Alzó la mirada hacia la mujer desaliñada, cuyos ojos verdes lo escudriñaban de arriba abajo. En su rostro se reflejaba la incredulidad, que fue reemplazada por su típico semblante estoico y frío. Debajo de su ojos habían ojeras completamente oscuras y hundidas. Su rostro estaba visiblemente demacrado, y sus pómulos sobresalían más de lo normal.

Caminó hacia el escritorio, incómodo al pisar los cristales rotos de algunos portarretratos regados en el suelo. Una imagen de Lin enojada y dolida destruyendo todo a su paso llegó a su mente, y era bastante acertado al ver el desastre del pecho departamento.

—¿Qué te ha sucedido? —preguntó en una octava más baja de como su voz suele sonar, dirigiendo sus dedos a dos líneas rojizas que sobresalían de su piel. Aunque la pregunta era más para sí mismo.

La mano huesuda de su vieja amiga cogió la suya con una fuerza dolorosa, alejando su mano ferozmente de su rostro. Una oscuridad se asomaba por sus orbes verdes, y jamás había pensado en verla de esa manera.

—No deberías estar aquí —rugió con fiereza, empujando ciertos papeles llenos de escrituras complicada para su entendimiento.

—¿Dónde entonces?

El cabello oscuro cubrió cierta parte de su rostro, dándole un aspecto afligido. Su túnica carmesí comenzaba a picarle por el calor del lugar, a pesar de que la oscuridad le daba un aspecto frívolo.

—En la boda —respondió tajante.

—Tú deberías estar descansando —debatió rápidamente, cogiendo sus delgados brazos entre sus manos oscuras. Apretó el agarre, pero no tanto como para la lastimarla—, no trabajando de más.

Una pequeña risa sarcástica escapó de sus labios resecos, y pudo percibir el olor a sake de su aliento en un segundo. Lin no era una persona de beber. No cuando la conocía.

O cuando creía conocerla. Porque esa fachada de Lin no era su Lin. Era un alma en pena y afligida.

—¿Qué más me queda? —suspiró, dejando de lado su risa seca. Se apoyó en las manos de Bumi para levantarse suavemente, y soltó un quejido cuando su espalda reclamó por la dolorosa posición anterior—. Después de todo, es lo único que no me cambiara como una camiseta.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el aspecto de su compañera. Sin perder su tono belicoso y viperino, seguía con el mismo semblante afligido que había adoptado hace unos segundos. Haló su cuerpo pequeño hacia su pecho, aspirando el aroma de su antiguo amor.

—Déjame sanarte, Lin —rogó en un susurro, apretando su mano en el cabello de ella—. Mereces mucho más.

Presionó sus labios contra su frente, lenta y cariñosamente. Sus dedos callosos por el agarre de la espada acariciaron sus labios musculosos y a la vez delgados, disfrutando de la sensación de sentir sus pequeña y delgadas cicatrices blancas.

Los ojos de su vieja amiga se cerraron herméticamente, y minutos después se halló besándola ferozmente contra una pared fría, abrazados por la oscuridad.

"Déjame sanarte", se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. Él era el único que estaba allí para ella. El único.

Jamás supo como pasaron de ser los jóvenes traviesos y salvajes a dos adultos en sus cuarenta, amargados y solitarios. Rotos. Perro al menos se tenían el uno al otro para sonarse.

"Y si estas enamorado, eres de los afortunados. Porque la mayoría de nosotros estamos amargados por alguien más."

_x fin_

*: Un poco de Kyalin. No me pude resistir.


End file.
